Selfless
by AnimeYaoiFangirl100
Summary: Kaoru is selfless. He thinks of nothing about his own happiness. He just thinks of other peoples feelings before his own. He even feels this way after being kidnapped. Even though he is being tortured he thinks of others before himself. He is too selfless
1. Disappearance

Selfless

**I own NOTHING**

**I keep starting new stories and I am sorry, but this one I am making for a purpose. I am making it for 2 different reasons.**

**First I am going through a tough time right now, and I feel like taking my frustrations out on something. So instead of getting mad at my parents or friends I will make some of the characters in the story suffer. Don't get me wrong I love Kaoru to death, it's just I need to take some things out on something, and the twins are my newest obsession.**

**The second reason should be easy to spot. At the beginning and end of each story I shall put a quote. One with meaning. If you don't get the second reason for me writing this story at the beginning then you will at the end.**

**No matter which reason that you go by this is still a very meaningful story to me, and hopefully others out there.**

* * *

><p><em>Absence from those we love is self from self - a deadly banishment<em>

_-**William Shakespeare**_-

* * *

><p><span>Kaoru's POV<span>

I was walking down the street. I don't know how I got into the commoners section of town, but then again I never pay that much attention when I am walking. I sighed as I looked down the street of the commoners market. If Hikaru were here then we would have probably tried to find Haruhi, and play a game with her. Not today, though. Today I am all alone.

I know that it probably hurt Hikaru if he found out that I left the mansion with out him, but he will understand that I just needed some air, needed some time to think. Why does this have to be so difficult. He acts like I can't take care of myself most of the time. Just because I am the younger twin doesn't mean that I can't take care of myself. He will probably be a little upset when he wakes up alone.

I sigh irritably as I walk through the street browsing through the shops. I doubt I would buy anything, why would I bother when I could get this stuff at anytime. I just hope that I don't run into Haruhi today. Yes she is my friend, but she would ask me about Hikaru I am sure. I really didn't care about Haruhi like I used to. She used to be my crush, but I let her go when I realized that Hikaru liked her as well.

"Hey kid." I looked up as a man came up to me. He looked to be about his mid-to-late-twenties. He had short black hair with ice blue eyes. "Do you mind giving me a hand? My van broke down and I can't find the spare tire to change it so I can leave."

"Do you have somewhere important to be?" I asked. The guys eyes scared me a little bit. Okay they scared me a lot. Who in this world has ice blue eyes. That is just creepy. I know not to talk to strangers, but I do anyway because I don't want to be rude. It's the same case as of now. I don't want to be rude, even if the guy scares me.

"Actually I do. If I didn't I wouldn't be asking you for help, but my daughter," The man bit his lip a little. He looked like he was in pain. ", my daughter she was diagnosed with leukemia just a few weeks ago. She is only 8. Today is her first day in treatment and I promised her that I would be there. If I'm not what will she think?"

"Of course I will help you. Where's your van? Also my name is Kaoru." The story just sounded so real. Also me, being me, was thinking of the 8 year old little girl.

"Thank you so much." The man said. "I could never thank you enough. Oh, where are my manner. My name is Dan. It's nice to meet you Kaoru." He smiled at me. "It's this way. I was trying to get around the crowd by going through the alley, but it only resulted in getting a flat tire."

"It's alright. I will help you." As Dan turned I saw something glint in his eyes. I dismissed it as relief and followed him to the alleyway in which his van was in. "Why were you driving a van to a hospital anyways?"

"I started to head for the hospital as soon as I got off work, and my manager said that I could use his van because I wasn't thinking this morning and so I just walked to work."

"Alright." I said. "Why did you ask me to help you instead of somebody else?"

"Well everybody else looked like they were busy, but you didn't." I nodded as I started to look at the tire that he said was flat. It wasn't.

"Your tire is fine." I said as I turned to face him. The feeling that told me not to trust him came back, stronger than before. I met his eyes as I tried to move around him.

"Also I chose you because you look like you would make a good one." His smirk widened. I was starting to get scared and when I went to run passed him he caught me by my wrist. He was stronger than he looked, a lot stronger than he looked.

"What the hell! Let me go!" My voice was raising in panic. Tears were threatening to come, but I refused to let them fall. I needed to stay strong.

"Sorry Kaoru. I chose you because you look like a fun toy." His voice that was once calm is now cold. _I don't like the sound of that._ I opened my mouth to call out to someone because he was stronger than I was, but before anything could leave my mouth he hit a place in my neck that made everything go black. I had one last thought before I lost consciousness.

_I'm sorry Hikaru. I didn't know._

* * *

><p><span>Hikaru's POV<span>

I woke up slowly and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I felt fully rested now, unlike this morning when I was exhausted. I looked around the room to see that it was close to 6:00. I wonder where Kaoru is. _He's probably downstairs waiting for dinner. _With that thought in mind I got up and put on some clothes. After that I went down stairs to find my brother.

I didn't see him in any of the rooms that I had checked. Now I was really starting to wonder where he was. If this is another one of his jokes I am going to give him a piece of my mind. I saw one of the maids and I stopped her.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Kaoru?" I asked, and to my dismay she shook her head.

"Not sense this afternoon, sir. He said that he was going out for a walk. He said that he would call if he wanted a ride back, and that he would be back soon."

"When was this?" I demanded.

"I believe it was around 2:30, sir." She replied. _2:30! And he still wasn't back yet!_

"Why didn't anybody go look for him, or call him?"

"Sir, I was the only one that he told sense I was the only one here, and then I had to do some errands in the shops. I just assumed that he had already been home."

"Alright." I mutter. I guess I couldn't really blame the maid, but she still should have been keeping watch.

"Maybe he went to your friend's house. The one you both seem so found of." She suggested.

"Maybe." I reply and run up the stairs and grabbed my phone. I quickly dialed Haruhi's number and waited for her to pick up.

_"Hello Hikaru. What can I do for you?" _Haruhi said as she answered.

"Hey Haruhi. I was wondering, is Kaoru there?" I asked. I hoped that he was. God dammit! Why did he have to wonder off like this.

_"Sorry Hikaru. He's not." _Dammit! _"Is there something wrong?" _

"Nothing to worry about, Haruhi. Thanks and see you soon." _At least I hope that it's nothing to worry about._

_"Bye."_ With that she hung up. I threw my phone back onto the dresser and I stared up at the ceiling.

_Dammit Kaoru! Where are you? You better be okay. This better be one of your stupid jokes. _Somehow I doubted that it was one of his stupid jokes. I felt like something really bad was going to happen.

* * *

><p><em>Few are those who see with their own eyes and feel with their own hearts. <em>

_-**Albert Einstein**-_

* * *

><p><strong>This story is going to be very meaningful. I will prepare you now that this story will be very emotional. Like I said in the first authors note, the story does have a larger meaning than just something to take my frustrations out on.<strong>

**Honestly enough I do love reviews and they help me to write better, but I have already decided that even if I don't get a review for this story. I am going to write it. I am going to continue it until it is finished.**

**If your the type to cry easily I would be prepared because of the deep emotion that might appear in this story. I cry easily and I am the one who will be writing this.**

**Thank you for reading and you don't have to review this because I have stated above that I could care less for a review on the story. **

**Just don't flame it. I will freeze you if you do.**


	2. Your my new toy

Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who have read the first chapter and have decided to move onto the second. As in the first chapter there will be emotion, very strong emotion so be warned. **

**For those of you reading this let me tell you, finding the quotes that go with this story takes a while to do. It's not the hardest because writing the story without starting to get emotional, which I can't do, is the hardest. I am very touched by a review that I got for this story, and I thank them for reviewing when they didn't have to.**

**So thank you SweetScarlett97.**

* * *

><p><em>Hell is empty and all the devils are here.<em>

_-**William Shakespeare**-_

* * *

><p><span>Hikaru's POV<span>

I felt terrible. I thought that Kaoru was fine, and that it was just one of his jokes, but it wasn't. He didn't come home. I stayed up all not because I was so worried. I wanted him to be safe, to be in my arms, but he isn't. He's missing and there is only one thing that I can do about it. As soon as the limo pulled up in front of the school I jumped out, and ran straight to Music Room 3.

"Kyouya!" I yelled as I burst through the doors. I saw all of the Host Club glance at me. The shadow king himself was looking at me calmly.

"I can hear you Hikaru. What do you need?"

"Kaoru is missing." I said. I didn't feel like lowering my voice, but I did.

"What! Kao-chan is missing?" Honey came running up in front of me with Mori walking behind him with a worried expression on his face. I kept my eyes locked with Kyouya's though.

"He went for a walk yesterday when I was sleeping, and he hasn't come back. I am really worried. Kyouya will you send your family's police force to look for him. Please!" He had to agree. He just had to. The man nodded.

"Of course I will. We must find Kaoru as soon as possible." Kyouya said, taking out his phone and dialing in some numbers. He walked a little ways from the group as he started to speak to someone.

"Hikaru, are you okay?" Tamaki asked coming to stand next to me.

"No." I whispered. I wasn't all right. My brother, my twin, was missing and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Don't worry Hika-chan. We will find Kao-chan and when we do everything will be all right." Honey said, and Mori nodded in agreement. Haruhi walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. I knew that she was trying to reassure me, but it didn't work. The only thing that would work is if I knew that Kaoru would be okay.

_Please, Kaoru, just be okay._

* * *

><p><span>Kaoru's POV<span>

I lowly came to consciousness. I looked around to see where I was, but when I turned my head I came face to face with ice blue eyes. I tried to stand strong, but I couldn't help shrinking back a little.

"Where am I?" I asked. I was surprised, and relieved that my voicedidn't shake. Dan let out a small chuckle.

""Your home. Where else would you be?" His smirk was unmistakable.

"This isn't my home." _My home is with Hikaru, and not with this man._

"It is your home now." His words snt shivers down my spine. His eyes, the message that was spelled out in them, made me feel fragile, but I still had to stay strong.

"No, it's not."

"It's not like you can escape." He was right. I was behind bars, in a cage. _What am I to this man? An animal?_

"Watch me. I will get out of here." I have to, for Hikaru's sake. No matter how bad I felt, I had to keep fighting. I had to get out of here. Hikaru needs me.

"No you won't." His cold voice held a certain confidence that I knew wasn't in my voice. "As long as your here you will do what I tell you to do. If you do it the way that I want you will be treated fairly."

"Your lying." I whispered. I might not have known that this was going to happen, but I do know that you couldn't trust these kind of people. He said that I would be treated fairly if I did what he said. This is not treating anybody fair! Nobody deserves this.

"No matter what you believe it is true. I will treat you fairly if you do what I want, and if I like the way that you do things. You won't be able to leave. I will make sure of that." I will stay alive for as long as it takes. This man can't hurt me, even though he already has in the worst way. He took me away from Hikaru. He can't put me in much more pain than thta, can he?

I stayed silent as he looked at me expectantly. I couldn't, no wouldn't, talk to this man. This monster. How could he just take a teenager and act like he had no regrets? Is he planning on using me to get money out of my parents? That will take for ever to happen if it happened at all. Mother and father were both on business trips. How would they know that I was gone?

My panic was rising, and I think it might have been showing because Dan just smirked all the more evil. I just want out of here! Will anybody look for me? I am sure that Hikaru will, and maybe the other hosts. What will happen when I get out of here? What will I do? Will I even get out of here? I just shook my head. I was going to get out of here.

"Fine." Dan sighed. "If you don't believe me when I say it I will just show you some proof. Boy! Get over here!" At first I thought that he was talking about me, but then I saw who he was really talking to. A boy around my age came into the room.

He had bronze colored hair and his skin was somewhat pale. His eyes were what shocked me. They were a brilliant brownish gold color, but they seemed to hold no emotion. He was skinny. He was wearing some jeans and a T-shirt, but they both seemed to hang off of him. If it wasn't for the fact that he was standing in front of me, and breathing, I would have thought he was dead. When he spoke his voice seemed to hide his emotions.

"What is it that you want Dan? Haven't I had enough of your face today." The way he spoke didn't seem to make Dan move just made him smirk even more.

"I just wanted you to meet my new toy." _Toy._ That's what we tend to call Haruhi almost every day. I don't know if I will be using that word for a while. After looking at this kid for a few minutes he met my gaze. I was surprised to see pity, and sadness in those eyes. "Dylan, don't worry. He won't replace you, your still my favorite toy."

"Why did you choose one from a rich family? They will notice that he is missing sooner." The boy, Dylan, was right. Hikaru has noticed that I am missing I am sure. Wait! If this guy wasn't going to use me to get money, what did he want.

"Well he looked so...calm and helpful. Much like yourself." Dan chuckled and turned back to me. "So what is your favorite thing to do Kaoru?" He asked. "You might as well tell sense you will be here for a while." I could sense Dylan's eyes on me, and when I met them with my own he seemed to be saying, _'Don't do anything stupid.'_ I wasn't planning on it. At least I don't know if it was stupid or not.

"Fuck off!" I spat at him. There was no way I was going to tell this guy anything about me willingly. This seemed to make him angry.

"Do you want to say that again, you brat." He growled.

"Fuck off." I repeated. This is the first time in a while that I had been this reckless. I knew that the door to the cage was open, but I didn't want to get any broken bones from this guy sense he was blocking my way. Dan seemed to have fire in his eyes, and he went to hit me. I closed my eyes, and tensed, waiting for the punch that never came. I heard a sharp sound of his hand hitting skin, but I didn't feel anything. I slowly opened my eyes to see Dylan standing in front of me, holding his cheek.

"Dylan! You know better than to do that!" Dan hissed out, but then smirked again. "Looks like you need some punishment." He grabbed the back of Dylan's shirt and drug him from the cell. As he left with Dylan in his grasp he called over his shoulder.

"Kaoru, if Dylan can't hold out through all of what I have in store for him it will be your turn." What did he mean by that? Why did that kid stop that hit? He doesn't know me. He shouldn't have. Just as I was starting to think about this a loud scream filled the air.

_What's happening to him? Will whatever it is happen to me next?_

* * *

><p><em>It is a man's own mind, not his enemy or foe, that lures him to evil ways.<em>

_ -__**Buddha-**_

* * *

><p><strong>This fic is mostly based on Kaoru, but there will be a few times where Hikaru has his own POV to point out his feelings. I will also say that this story is not twincest. There will be mention of it but no actual things happen. Yes I put one of my OC's in because I thought that it would better make my point if Dan had another 'toy' to play with.<strong>

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. A new selfless twin and a friend

Chapter 3

**Same as all the other chapters; I own nothing except the plot, Dan, and Dylan. Thank you to those who have reviewed even though you don't have to. **

**Thanks;**

**SweetScarlett97**

**leshawnaseville15**

* * *

><p><em>Life is neither good or evil, but only a place for good and evil.<em>

_-**Marcus Aurlius**-_

* * *

><p><span>Kaoru's POV<span>

"Why did you do that?" I asked. I was still in my cell. The bastard left me here after he drove off torturing Dylan. Speaking of said boy, he was in the cell next to mine laying on his mattress. He was laying on his stomach so that he was facing me.

"What?" He blinked at me before he realized what I was talking about. "Oh. You mean me taking the hit for you?"

"Yeah. Why did you do it? Did you know what was going to happen?" I still felt guilty about this happening. For me falling into this trap, for me speaking out, and for getting Dylan into trouble.

"I knew what was going to happen." Dylan said indifferently.

"Then why?" I repeated.

"I knew what was going to happen." He repeated. "I couldn't let you deal with what he would have done to you so I took the hit and the punishment, which is what he was intending to give you. I held out through what he gave me so that you wouldn't have to go through it." He explained. I agree the punishment sounded like it hurt, but how bad could it be?

"What did he do?" I asked.

"So how did you end up in this hell?" He completely ignored my question, or he just doesn't want to talk about it but I think that I will let it go for now and ask him later.

"Dan, if that is his real name, said that he had a flat tire on his van and needed help with it because he needed to get to the hospital for his 8 year old daughter. I can't believe I was stupid enough to fall for that trap. He didn't look like the type of guy to do this. Now I don't know if I will ever see Hikaru again." The last part was just a whisper, and I didn't think that he would have heard it, but he did."

"Same here, and it's his real name. He used almost the same trick on me." Dylan said. "Who's Hikaru?"

"My brother. We are rarely ever apart, and when we are it pains us. He was sleeping so I decided to take a walk. I met Dylan's eyes and I saw sympathy within them.

"I understand your pain. I am sorry about you being separated from your brother. I have 2 brother's myself that I have been separated from."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know if it exactly the same with you and your brothers as I and Hikaru." He raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why do you say that?"

"Hikaru and I are identical twins. Barely anybody can tell us apart."

"I really don't think that there's much of a difference then." Was all Dylan said.

"What makes you say that?"

"It's true that I have 2 brothers and you only have one. I am the youngest brother. Dean is older than me by a year while Daren is older than me by 3 minutes."

"Your twins." I gasp softly. I did not see that coming. Not at all.

"Yes, we are. We're identical twins and our brother is the only one that can tell us apart. Him and our best friend Martin. I just wonder if they are still looking for me."

"I am sure that they are. Why would anybody stop looking for their brother!" I gasped in shock as he said those words. _Why would anybody abandon their brother? I know for a fact that Hikaru wouldn't so why would somebody else?_ It was true that most people didn't have the type of bond Hikaru and I did, but if they were your family they couldn't abandon you, could they?

"Well, my brother's might not have stopped looking for me, but I am sure that everybody else has." Dylan said with a small smile. It was obvious that it was forced.

"Why would they stop looking for you? Your a missing child."

"Indeed I am a missing child, but I was taken about a year ago."

"That long?"

"Yes. I haven't been found. I guess I should be lucky that I am one of his favorites though."

"Why is that?" I know that I shouldn't be asking this many questions, but if I was to be with this kid and survive here for a while I must know all I can.

"He keeps his favorites alive." As I looked on him in horror he added. "Yes I mean that there have been more teens here. If he doesn't like them he kills them."

"How many?" I demanded.

"Sense I have been here 2 or 3. Normally he keeps us separate if he thinks that he is going to kill one of us soon. Just do as he says and he won't give you that many punishments."

"What kind of punishments?" I ask for the second time that day.

"Are you a virgin?" Not only did he dismiss the question again, but he asked a very personal question and to say that I was shocked would be somewhat of an understatement.

"What?" I said. I was hoping that I was just imagining things.

"Are. You. A. Virgin?" He says again, but more slowly this time.

"Why do you want to know, and why do you care?"

"It's important."

"How is it important to know weather I am a virgin or not?"

"So I take it that you are?" He questions.

"So what if I am?"

"That's not a good thing." Dylan mumbled to himself. "Dan won't go easy."

"What are you talking about?"

"You said that you wanted to know what he doe for punishments?"

"Yes I did and I want to know." My patience was growing shorter.

"Rape."

"What?" Thinking that I heard him wrong for the second time that day.

"He rapes you. That is what he calls punishment. He also calls it pleasure even though he is the only one who gets pleasure from the whole thing."

"Is that what he did to you yesterday?" I was disgusted. Not because I almost got raped, but I might lose my virginity in this hell and to a man that I hated. Also because Dylan took a punishment for me.

"Yes."

"If you knew that he was going to do that, why did you stop him from hitting me."

"He would have raped you last night because your his new toy. He doesn't go easy on virgins, if anything he goes harder. I took it for you so that you wouldn't have to deal with his dick up your ass."

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"No problem. I guess me being too kind got me into this mess anyways so why not be nice to others who are in the same predicament." He shrugged as he spoke.

"Your too kind too? My brother always says that I am too nice."

"Daren always tells me that too. I am kinder than him, and everybody knows that by the way that I act. I have been told by a few people that I can't get any kinder." I smile sadly. Thinking of Hikaru made me miss him even more.

"How many times have you...?" I couldn't voice the words. They stung at the back of my throat.

"I would rather not count the times." Dylan said. "I am sure that there will be plenty more of times though because I refuse to give up getting out of here. I just have to hold out until I think of a way out. First things first though is getting you out of here."

"Your going to try to get me out?"

"Of course." I was surprised. We barely knew each other. We have only talked for a couple of hours. Why was he already trying to get me out of here. "I want to see my brother's, but I can deal with this better than you can. I am getting you out first. You need to see your brother."

"How can you think of me like you would think of a best friend? We barely know each other." I guess I would do the same thing if I had to, or at least most of what he is doing.

"We are in the same position here, and I guess it just comes from being too selfless." With those words said he yawned.

I thought things over in my head. About the information that I learned, about the punishments, about Dylan, about how he was separated from his brothers and hasn't seen them in a year, about Hikaru.

_Hikaru. _I thought. _Will I ever see you again?_

* * *

><p><span>Hikaru's POV<span>

_Kaoru. _I thought. _Where the hell are you?_ I looked through the window sadly. I missed my brother. Where was he? Was he hurt? Why isn't he trying to get home? I was currently in the 3rd Music Room with the rest of the host club. Tamaki decided that Host Club would be canceled until we found Kaoru. I liked that decision.

"Kyouya, have you had any luck?" I asked again.

"No we haven't." Said shadow king answered. "If I would have found anything I would have told you. I have decided that I would also search for any news on the internet. There might be other kidnappings like this one."

"Don't worry Hikaru." Haruhi said as she came over to were I sat. "We are doing everything that we can, and we are going to find him." She blinked at me with her large brown eyes. If it was any other time Kaoru and I would try and dress her up in cute outfits, but it wasn't any other time, and Kaoru wasn't here.

"Thanks, Haruhi." I said, not even bothering to try and smile. I looked at Honey as he came over from where he sat on a couch. I was really worried about my brother and I think Honey was just as worried as me, close to it anyways. He had a weird look on his face.

"Don't worry Hika-chan. Once we find the guy who took Kao-chan he will pay." His voice seemed to loose it's cuteness as he spoke these words. He looked like he was about ready to kill, and he very well might have beem.

"Alright, Hunny-senpai." I said letting a small grin come onto my face. I knew that my friends would do whatever they could to find Kaoru, but I still couldn't help thinking that we would be too late. That something bad was going to happen to him. That my once innocent little brother wouldn't be there when we got to him.

_Please, Kaoru, just hang in there. I need you, but not as much as you need me at the moment. _I looked out the window again and into the bright sun. My friends would help me, I knew it, and even Nekozowa would come in off and on to see if he could help with anything. We just told him to keep quiet about this and that we would let him know if we needed anything.

_Kaoru, I want you back in my arms! Please just get back home safely!_

* * *

><p><em>The world is a dangerous place to live; not because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it.<em>

_-__**Albert Einstein**__-_

* * *

><p><strong>This story hurts to think about it, but for some strange reason it is easy to imagine and to write. It makes me sad to write this but it is strangely easy to write.<strong>

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. A strange face and a new peice of info

Chapter 4

**Sorry about the lateness of this chapter, but here it is and I would like to thank the people who reviewed last chapter.**

**Thank you;**

**SweetScarlett97**

**Ichigo Kousei**

**xinquin**

* * *

><p><em>Never open a door to a lesser evil, for other and greater ones invariably slink in after it.<em>

_**-Baltasar Gracian-**_

* * *

><p><span>Kaoru's POV<span>

I want to die! Dammit! Why is this happening? What did I do to deserve this? Nothing, that's what! I have been here a week and I am already feeling worse than I ever have. From what Dylan told me a week ago it will only get worse, that's what I gathered from what he told me anyways.

It's been a week and I only have gotten hit a few times. Nothing more than that because Dylan always interferes and does something stupid just to get his attention away from me. It always ends up the same way. Dylan getting dragged off to another room with Dan calling 'If he can't hold out then it's your turn.' I can't take this anymore!

I can't take this! I have been here a week and I am already feeling like shit, but who wouldn't if they got kidnapped and forced to be a slave. I feel even worse because of how Dylan keeps taking the punishments for me. It makes me feel responsible for what is happening to him. If I could I would stop him, but I can't. I am weak. I always was weak while Hikaru was the stronger one.

Just being here, alone without Hikaru, makes me feel even weaker. When we were together it was hard for anything to keep us down for long because we always cheered each other up. Now all I have is myself and Dylan. Yes, I consider Dylan my friend but it's not the same. He's not Hikaru. He's not my brother.

At this very moment I was in my cell or, according to Dan, my new home. Dylan was in his cell next to mine and he was sleeping. I don't understand how he can sleep with as much pain as he is in. I wouldn't be able to, hell even now I can't sleep because I feel in pain from being away from Hikaru. I am worried. How is he fairing through this? Is he blaming himself? He shouldn't because it's my fault, not his.

I looked up when I heard the door slam open and shut again. Looks like Dan's home. Joy. What did he want? I looked over at Dylan, who was now sitting up, looking fully alert of his surroundings. Another thing that I learned about Dylan was that he was a light sleeper, like very light. If anything happened while he was asleep he would wake up immediately. Dan stopped in front of my cell and looked at me through those evil eyes of his.

"What do you want?" I demanded. I know what he could do to me, but I refused to stop fighting. I needed to get out. I needed to be with my family, my friends, with Hikaru. I missed the warning look that Dylan was giving me, but I could feel it. I just met Dan's eyes. I hated those eyes. Even though I tried acting strong I didn't feel strong at all.

"Stop back talking like that, Kaoru." Dan said. "I found out something interesting about you."

"And what would that be?" I asked. I could feel Dylan's eyes watching both of us..

"You aren't an only child." At that my blood ran cold but I swallowed the bile that rose in my throat.

"Of course. Everybody who knows the Hitachiin's know that."

"What's most interesting is that you are a twin." Dan's smirk that was barely visible was now showing through on his face. "They are apparently searching for you with other rich, spoiled brats. To bad that their never going to find you."

"How do you know these things? How do you know that he is a twin?" Dylan asked in a monotone voice.

"When I was shopping I saw somebody who looked exactly like you along with a Tall blonde kid, a black haired kid with glasses, a short blonde kid, a tall brunette, and a smaller brunette girl. I heard the tall blonde call the one that looks like you Hikaru. They were talking about you and looking for you."

"Why are you bringing this up?" I had a bad feeling. He now knows that I am a twin what will happen.

"Sense you are so reluctant to do anything that I say, I was thinking that your brother would listen. He might look like you, but I can tell that he is more rebellious than you just by looking into his eyes. So do you think that he would make a better toy?" As he spoke these words the bile that I swallowed earlier came back up again.

"No! Leave him be!" I said.

"Why should I do that?" He questioned. I looked down at the ground to avoid looking into his eyes.

"Because I-" I bit my lip. "I will do anything you want." I promised. His smirk widened considerably.

"What a coincidence. That's the same thing that Dylan said to me. Of course I knew that he had a twin to begin with." I looked at Dylan, who had averted his gaze. _He made the same promise._

"Don't make that promise." A voice whispered and I blinked when I realized that it was Dylan speaking. "It will hurt you and Hikaru more than anything." Dan finally turns his eyes away from me.

"If he is like you he will promise that." Our captor growled out.

"For his own sake I hope that he is NOTHING like me!" Dylan yells. I don't think I have heard him yell like this in the week that we had spent together.

"Don't you yell at me." Dan growls again, but louder this time.

"Whatever you say, Dano." He replied. When I met his eyes I could see what he was doing. He was trying to get Dans attention away from me. _Why! Why?_

"Never and I mean NEVER call me that again!" Dan snaps and walks away. Obviously he was going to go think. That was the only time that he left a snide comment like that without giving one of his punishments.

* * *

><p><span>Hikaru's POV<span>

"Hikaru!" I looked over to the side to see Tamaki and Kyoya walking over to me. "Any luck?" Tamaki asked.

"No." I said. I was beyond the beyond of worry. I felt my heart ripping in two. I looked at Haruhi, who was beside me, and she shook her head.

"We will find him." She said. At one time her words would have calmed me, but not now.

"Don't worry Hika-chan." Honey said as he and Mori came up to the group. "The one who did this will pay." I nodded a thanks when something caught my eye.

It was a man. He looked pretty normal, like everybody else. He had short black hair but something seemed strange about him. When he glanced at me his ice blue eyes seemed void of emotion. I don't know why or when I did it but I spaced out into weird thoughts.

"Hey Hikaru, are you okay?" Kyoya asks. He normally wasn't into showing that much emotion, but this situation seemed to make him loose some of his cool.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about Kaoru." I replied and I looked back over to where I saw the man with ice-blue eyes but he was gone. I shrugged it off as something unusual but I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong with that man.

_Who was that man?_ I thought but shook it away. Now was no time to think about strangers. All I needed to think about was Kaoru.

* * *

><p><em>Life is a gamble. You can get hurt, but people die in plane crashes, lose their arms and legs in car accidents; people die every day. Same with fighters: some die, some get hurt, some go on. You just don't let yourself believe it will happen to you.<em>

_-**Muhammad Ali**-_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>


	5. 2 weeks is too long

Chapter 5

**Thank you;**

**SweetScarlett97**

**esme-nevaeh**

**IMAxENIGMAx**

**SupaCrazee**

**ilovemiax**

**AzuleWalker**

**The people above reviewed last chapter.**

**I feel loved right now because in the Authors' Note in the first chapter I said that I didn't need any reviews and I have 13 of them. I also have 6 people that have faved this and 18 people that have this story on their Story Alerts.**

**Thank you for reading, faving, and adding this onto your story alerts.**

* * *

><p><em>Those who have experienced the most, have suffered so much that they have ceased to hate. Hate is more for those with a slightly guilty conscience, and who by chewing on old hate in times of peace wish to demonstrate how great they were during the war. <em>

**-_Thor Heyerdahl_-**

* * *

><p><span>Kaoru's POV<span>

2 weeks. 2 weeks in this hell. 2 weeks shouldn't feel this long and it wouldn't if Hikaru was here. Dylan keeps me company here but not like Hikaru did. I wish that I could see him, but only part of me wishes for that. The other half of me wishes that he would stay away because I don't want him near this place. I don't want him near Dan.

Being here is lonely. When Dylan is around, and awake, we normally talk, try to get our minds away from the reality of our situation. I know now what Dan meant when he called Dylan his 'favorite toy'. When he is awake and we're talking he normally lays on his stomach because he says his back is sore.

I don't like being alone, it makes me think about Hikaru more. _Is he okay? How is he taking this? Is he still looking for me? _The last question made my heart stop. I hope that he is looking for me, but I don't want him anywhere near Dan. I'm sure that he will hurt Hikaru if he gets his hands on him.

I hope that Hikaru can handle being by himself because I don't know if I will get out of here. After all, Dylan has been here for a year and hasn't gotten out. If he couldn't do it, what chance could I have? I don't even know how long we will be staying in this country. I have learned that he spends time in country's all over the world and takes children from there.

Dylan is from America. I figured that he was when I first saw him because of how he looked and sounded, but I didn't know that he was taken in America. He also said that while he has been here Dan had gotten another child from America, one from Canada, and one from Africa. He said that we would probably stay here for a few month's because of the way Dan does things.

I just started looking at the floor of my cell, thinking. Thinking about what my life has been like, my friends, my family, how things would have been if I had said 'no' to helping Dan in the first place. I even thought about Dylan, the boy that I only met 2 weeks ago, who was the only thing that was keeping me somewhat sane. I shouldn't say the _only_ thing. Thinking about seeing Hikaru again is also keeping me sane, but I doubt I will see him again.

`I was snapped out of my thought filled mind when I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I knew who it was before I even saw him. Dan was the only one that ever came down the hall. Of course, he stopped in front of my cell and looked at me with those eyes. Those _evil_ eyes.

"What's wrong Dylan? Are you bored?" He asked.

"What do you think." I said, glaring back.

"I could have sent you up with Dylan to keep you entertained but I decided against it for a certain reason." He smirked.

"Don't patronize me."

"Now why would I do that? I am just saying that I want to try you out before I let anyone else touch you." I stared at him with wide eyes while he let the words sink in. Now I really don't want Hikaru near this man. He is a sick, sick bastard.

"No." I tell him as he opens the cell door. He stepped closer to me, his smirk seemed like it was growing.

"Yes." He said with a purr. "Dylan isn't here to take your place this time." I was scared. I never wanted this to happen. Dylan was right, he was just trying to protect me. I don't want him to protect me at all but now I am scared. He is going to rape me and there is nothing that I can do about it.

I want to get away but I can't. My back was already pressed up against the wall. I had nowhere to go. I tried to get my mind to disappear from this place but I just ended up remembering a conversation that Dylan and I had.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Kaoru, I know that you don't want me to take it for you but I am helping you." Dylan said as he looked at me.<em>

_ "It's true that I don't want to be raped but I don't want you to take it for me." I tell him._

_ "I am his favorite anyway so most of the time I take my own 'punishments' but I do take yours for you because I need to."_

_ "I don't want you to."_

_ "You might not now but I won't always be there to take it for you and you will be wishing that I was." He said sternly. _

_ "How do you know that I would wish that? I would never do that." _

_ "I am sure that you wouldn't but when your about to loose your virginity you will get really scared. Especially when you are loosing it to a man that kidnapped you."_

_ "I would still never do that. I will be scared, I am now, but I would never do that."_

_ "He won't take your virginity at first." Dylan sighed. "Normally with the newbies he just toys with them before he actually takes them."_

_ "What do you mean by toy?" I ask._

_ "I think you know what I mean by toy."_

* * *

><p><em>End Flashback<em>

* * *

><p><em> "He won't take your virginity at first. Normally with the newbies he just toys with them before he takes them." <em>Those words echoed in my head as Dan dragged me from my cell. I was struggling but it was no use. He was just too strong. If Dylan's right he won't take my virginity today.

"Stop struggling. It will only be harder and longer if you do." Dan growled out as he threw me into a room and onto a bed. I was about to try and run for it when he pushed me to where I was laying on my back. Before I could move he crawled onto me and made it to where he was straddling me at my shoulders.

"Get off of me." I said as I kept struggling. I felt panic rise is my throat.

"No and what did I say about struggling." The man on top of my said as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. I moved my head so that I wouldn't watch what he was doing. He grabbed my face and made me look at him. His pants and boxers were now down at his knees. His cock was swollen and starting to leak pre-cum.

"Get that thing away from me!" I yelled. I didn't want this. I don't care that this isn't him taking my virginity but it's still disqusting.

"No. Now suck." He ordered.

"No!"

"Now!" He ordered and he grabbed my hair and yanked up. I yelped in pain and he used this opportunity to push his member into my mouth. I gagged a little, more like a lot. I tried to get it out of my mouth but I couldn't. I just heard him growl.

"The sooner you start the sooner you get to stop." I didn't want to but I just wanted it to end so I started to suck. I ran my tongue up and down the shaft and occasionally I played with the slit. I couldn't feel more disgusted with myself. I barely put up a fight because I am not a fighter. I just want it to end! I started sucking harder, thinking that if I could make him cum faster I would be down with this. He let out moans every now and then.

Sense he was already hard and starting to leak when he had me start it wasn't that hard for him to cum. I was surprised when he let out a long moan and then shot his liquid into my mouth. He took a look at me as the cum went down my throat. It tasted foul. He took his member from my mouth and pulled his pants and boxers up.

"See that wasn't so bad, now was it?" He asked. All I could do was glare at him as he crawled off me and stood up. If I was in a different state of mind I probably would have ran for it, or tried, but I felt violated. I couldn't. I felt weaker than I normally felt. I just laid there, looking at the ceiling. I don't like it here, but I do know one thing.

I am glad that I'm here instead of Hikaru.

* * *

><p><span>Hikaru's POV<span>

"2 weeks! It's been 2 weeks and your saying that you still haven't found any trace of him!" I yelled staring at the shadow king.

"Hikaru, we are trying our best. Whoever this person is, they can cover their tracks well." Kyoya said calmly. He might sounds calm but I could see the worry in his eyes. It was small but it was there.

"Trying our best isn't good enough!" I was scared. I don't know what's happening with my brother, I don't know where he is, I don't know if I will ever see him again. I need Kaoru. I need to find him, to make sure that he is okay and safe. We've never been apart for this long before and it's torture.

"We will find him." Tamaki says as he put a hand on my shoulder. I hope that he's right, he has to be. I _need _my brother.

Kaoru should be here with me. We should be here together playing pranks on the other hosts, or doing or brotherly love act. My brother should be here, in my arms, not with some creepy person out there.

"Hikaru, will you be okay?" Haruhi asked. She was looking at me with those brown eyes full of sympathy.

"I will be once we find Kaoru." I respond. We are going to find him before something bad happens to him, if it hasn't already. I shook that thought away. _He's alright._ I told myself. _He has to be._ But some part of me kept saying that he wasn't alright. We need to find him and we need to find him fast.

* * *

><p><em>Every man must decide whether he will walk in the light of creative altruism or in the darkness of destructive selfishness.<em>

**-_Martin Luther King Jr._-**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading.<strong>

**It took a while because I haven't been feeling well lately.**


	6. Confusion

Chapter 6

**I said I was going to have this up yesterday so I am sorry that it is a day late. I guess that somewhere in the world it's Sunday. Sorry again and thanks.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, faves and adding this story to your story alerts!**

* * *

><p><em>Ever has it been that love knows not it's own depth until the hour of separation.<em>

**-_Khalil Gibran_-**

* * *

><p><span>Hikaru's POV<span>

I can't take this anymore! It's just not fair! Kaoru didn't do anything other than try to help people, he doesn't deserve whatever is happening to him. If one of us had to be taken, whi did it have to be Kaoru? It should have been me. I can deal with what's going on better than he can, I'm stronger than him. I shouldn't have fallen asleep, if only I had stayed awake, Kaoru wouldn't be in this mess. It should have been me. It should have been me...

"It should have been me!" I sobbed into a pillow. It wasn't just any pillow, it was Kaoru's pillow. Even though he hasn't used it in a couple weeks it still smelled like him. At the moment it was one of the little number of things that almost comforted me. Almost being the key word in that sentence. I don't think that anything will comfort me until we get Kaoru back.

During school I try to act as normal as I can, but I never was good at controlling my emotions. I never really pay attention during class because I am too busy worrying about Kaoru. We keep telling people that he is fine and that he's sick and most people are buying it, but for how long? The host club, and Nekozowa, were the only ones who knew the truth, and that's the way it stays, at least until Kyoya's police force finds him. If my parents return home before we find him, what will happen? We might loose Kaoru for good.

The club suggested that I went home and to try and get some rest instead of looking for my brother. I wanted to argue with them but I knew that it wouldn't do any good. So I went home. The maids keep trying to comfort me, but it doesn't work. They should just stop trying to help me and focus on helping find Kaoru.

If only I knew where he was. If only I could just talk with him. If only... So many 'If only' I can't even think straight. I can't think straight now, and I don't think I will be able to until we find Kaoru and get him back. If we get him back... No. We will get him back. I trust Kyoya when he told me that we would find him.

He promised. Kyoya promised me that they would find him. Kaoru's life is on the line and I am intrusting it to Kyoya. I know that we will find him, but will it be too late to save him...? I'm not just intrusting Kaoru's life to Kyoya, I'm intrusting my own life to him too because I don't know if I will be able to live without my brother.

_Please, Kaoru, please just come back to me._

* * *

><p><span>Kaoru's POV<span>

Footsteps. Footsteps were the first thing that I heard when I woke up. I was used to hearing Dan coming down the hall at this time in the morning, only this time they were different. It sounded like two different people were walking down the hall. Normally Dan walks down by himself or if there is two people it's normally Dan pushing Dylan back to his cell. Nobody else is ever down here. I know for a fact that it isn't Dylan with Dan because he is in his bed.

I guess I really don't care who it is with Dan anymore. For the last few days the only thing that I can really think about is Hikaru and when the next time I will get violated will be. I just can't stop feeling violated. _He's_ been making me give him more blow jobs, but thankfully it hasn't been anything more than that. I just wish that he would stop this and let me go. Both Dylan and myself. Dylan deserves to be out of here more than I do. I just wish that this nightmare would just end.

"You have been holding out, I see." An unfamiliar voice spoke as the footsteps grew closer. I shot a look at Dylan, and by the look in his face he knew who this new person was, and didn't like him. It was a man's voice and when both, he and Dan, got close enough I saw how different he looked from Dan. The stranger had blonder hair with striking green eyes, but no matter how different he might look there was a good chance that they had the same personalities. Actually that is probably the case seeing as he was in this place, and being friendly with a man such as Dan at that.

"Don't be an idiot, Josh." Dan stated. "You know perfectly well that I don't like sharing my toys until I have had my fun first. Besides, you had your own boy to pair with Dylan. How do you know about that one?" He pointed at me just as I was sitting up. My eyes widened when 'Josh' turned his striking green gaze on me, his eyes showed that he had no soul, they were as dark as Dan's. He turned his eyes back to Dad shortly after.

"A little mouse told me." He replied calmly.

"So will you tell me what your doing here?"

"I wanted to see your other toy, and see if I could have some fun with your little golden boy." _Golden boy? _I thought. Who was that?

"What?" Dan demanded. "I haven't even had my fun with Kaoru, and I don't think that you would like watching them both together. They are practically best friends."

"That would make it better, would it not?" Josh asked with a smirk on his face. "Watch how the force and pain from it come from his best friend."

"I guess your right about that." Dan agrees, still looking at me with something like hunger in his eyes. "But how will we make sure that Dylan doesn't go soft on the boy?"

"Easy." Josh said as he ran a hand through his hair. "The last time you were in Japan you told me that Dylan had a twin. I left some people to watch over him to make sure that he doesn't get hurt. O if Dylan doesn't do as we say then I will just have to call my men."

"You bastards! You know that we can hear every fucking word that you are saying!" Dylan bursts put in outrage and when I glance at him his face looks pained.

"Speaking of fucking, that's what you'll be doing to your friend shortly, if you didn't get the drift of the conversation." Josh said as he glanced at Dylan.

"What do you mean...?" I whispered, and I knew very well they all heard me. By the looks on all of their faces told me that I didn't want to know. Josh was just about to say something, about my question, I'm sure, but he wasn't able to say anything because Dan cut him off.

"Your idea is a good one, I have to admit, but, like I said, I haven't had my fun with Kaoru yet so I really would rather wait until I have had my fun."

"Dan." Josh sighs. "You know full well that I will pay you."

"How much?" He demanded.

"Double what I normally do, since they're both yours."

"Fine."

"Good." Josh took out his wallet and handed a fair amount of bills to the other. I looked at Dylan to see if he would explain what was going on but he wouldn't meet my eyes. My cell opened and I was pulled out by Dan while Josh was pulling out my friend. "You both better put up a good show." Josh said with a laugh.

"That mean's you, Dylan. No going easy on him." Dan growled out. I still was confused because I didn't know what was going on, or what was going to happen. Why wouldn't Dylan just tell me? I kept trying to meet his gaze but he kept avoiding it. It couldn't be that bad if we're both stuck doing it, right?

The room that we walked into was different from all the other ones that I had seen since being here. It's walls were black with splashes of red. The only piece of furniture was a simple, long couch that looked fairly comfortable, but I doubt that we would be sitting on it. There were mats covering the floor in all corners. Dan pushed me down onto the ground and then before I could make a move to stand up, Josh threw Dylan down so that he stumbled onto me, but managed to stay on his feet.

"What's going on?" I asked him. If I was scared the whole time that I have been here, I'm terrified now. I had no idea what was going on. Nobody told me and Dylan wasn't even giving me answers. He was looking at the ground and now he is just glaring at the 2 older men.

"Strip, now." Dan ordered.

"What?" I stared at him in shock.

"I said strip. Now." My eyes widened and I refused to do what he said. I absolutely _refused._ I was not going to strip in front of _anybody_ like these men. I watched as they both settled themselves on the couch, both of them with identical smirks on their faces. I kept shaking my head and when I looked at Dylan because I was sure that I was going to see him doing the same, he wasn't. He was doing what Dan said, he was stripping.

"W-what are you doing?" I stammered. I couldn't help the tremor of fear that went into my words. Dylan looked straight at me and met my eyes for the first time that day.

"Doing what they say, and what they want me to do." He sighed as he pulled his shirt off. "I'm really sorry, Kaoru, but just strip and I will try to make it as painless as possible."

"No you won't." Josh said. "You are going to do it how you do it to Hideki." Dylan closed his eyes and pain and looked back at me.

"Please, just do what they say, or else I will have to do it for you." That made me panic even more. It sounded like Dylan was going to just go with what they were doing. How _could_ he? I just kept on shaking my head and I closed my eyes. I heard him sigh and I felt something, no someone, push me to the ground farther and start pulling my clothes off. I started thrashing around and opened my eyes to meet dull, brownish-gold eyes.

"What are you doing?" I basically yelled in his ear as he pulled my shirt off me. For someone that looks like a skeleton he sure has a lot of strength. I started struggled even more but it still did no good. Soon he had managed to get my pants and boxers off, and that's when I noticed that he wasn't in any clothes. He never once answered my question through out all my struggling, he just kept looking at me with sad, hard eyes. I felt tears streaming down my face. "Dylan, what are you doing?" But deep down I knew what he was doing, but he-I thought he was my friend.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he straddled me. I could vaguely hear the laughing and jeers coming from the two older men in the room. I was too focused on my own fear and wondering if Dylan actually was my friend. "I never wanted to do this." With those words he forced himself inside me, making me let out a loud scream of pain. As he kept thrusting into me with all his strength I was crying and screaming with thoughts running through my head, but one thought stood out among the rest.

_Were you every my friend? If you were than why would you do something like this?_

* * *

><p><em>Hope is the worst of evils, for it prolongs the torment of man.<em>

**-_Nietzche_-**

* * *

><p><strong>This wasn't as emotional, which in some cases is a good thing so that I didn't cry while writing this and so that most of you don't cry. The truth is I was crying during this chapter because my mom was cutting onions, and trust me, they were strong.<strong>

**I was originally going to have Dan take Kaoru's virginity but then I thought that this would be a twist, and I also told JustAmel that I probably wouldn't have Dan rape Kaoru so surprise. Dan, and Josh, had Dylan rape Kaoru! Not a good thing, and I didn't write the full scene because if I did then I was just going to feel like shit later.**

**I also apologize for not having it up yesterday like I said I was going to. Forgive me.**


	7. Storm

Chapter 7

**So, this is long over the due date in my opinion. I am sincerely sorry for that, and I hope that you will all forgive me. Thank you for those of you who reviewed the last chapter.**

**It means so much to me.**

* * *

><p><em>Doubt is a pain too lonely to know that faith is his twin brother..<em>

**-**_**Khalil Gibran**_**-**

* * *

><p><strong>~Kaoru~<strong>

"Kaoru! Kaoru, I'm so sorry!" Dylan said for what seemed like the millionth time that morning. I just shut my eyes to block him out. I couldn't deal with him, not right now. He betrayed the trust that I had placed in him. I couldn't deal with him, I didn't know how. I wanted to believe him, but how could I? I wanted to, but after what he did...

"Just, leave me alone..."

"Not until you listen to me. Please, Kaoru. You have to believe me. I didn't want to! I had to!"

"You had a choice."

"No, I didn't." He lowered his voice considerably, which I thanked, but I wasn't going to tell him that. I wasn't going to give him the benefit of the doubt on anything right now. I closed my eyes shut tight, fighting back the tears that were pricking at my eyes. "If I would have had a choice I wouldn't have done it."

"Everybody always has a choice." I said and I turned my head so that I could see him looking at me. His face had dismay written all over it, making something in my gut tighten with an uncomfortable feeling. I didn't let it bother me, or I tried not to. I pushed it as far away as I could.

"If everyone always had a choice than life would be so much easier." He rested his forehead on the bars, his eyes showing hurt which would be the most emotion I have ever seen in them. "I didn't want to, Kaoru. I didn't, but I had no choice."

"Why didn't you have a choice?"

"I've already pissed Dan off enough lately, and he wouldn't have let me get away with ignoring an order with Josh watching. He would have killed me without a second thought, then you would have gotten taken by Dan because he would be pissed and there would be no one there to take it for you."

"Killed?" I didn't think that he would kill Dylan, after all, he was his favorite. Surely that raven haired monster wouldn't have killed either of us, for as long as he kept us and certainly not Dylan.

"Yeah. I told you that he killed the other kids that he grew bored of."

"You always act like you want to die anyway." I muttered, though the thought of him dying actually did pull at my heart. For the month or so that we have been here together he has been there for me, to talk with me, and he even took my punishments for me. I wasn't sure if I could make it if he died. Even if I was upset and hurt by him right now.

"Yeah, I do." He agreed quietly. "That's because I've been in this hell long enough to know that I want to die, but I can't. I know that Dean will take care of Daren as best as he can, but we have always been together. I can't leave him alone. I can't leave either of them alone. That's the only reason I haven't killed myself yet." He let out a sigh. "I did what I did because I need to stay alive long enough to get back to my brother, and I went a lot easier on you than Dan would have."

"I guess I can understand that somewhat, but still..." Should I believe him or should I not? I wanted to, but at the same time I wanted to stay mad at him. _What should I do...?_

"You need to understand. He's my brother, you would do the same for Hikaru, wouldn't you?" Yes. I would in a heart-beat. Anything for Hikaru. " You're the only person, that actually has a heart, that I have talked to in a long time. The only person who I can relate to here. You became my friend." His voice sounded like it was going to break. I hated it when people cried. It made me feel like I was going to cry too. I wanted to understand, but I didn't want to hear that much of it.

"Be quiet." I said quietly. If he heard it he just chose to ignore it.

"I know that you don't want to hear this, but you _have_ to understand why I did it."

"Be quiet." I said a little louder, but he still ignored it. That time I knew for a fact that he had heard me. I didn't want to hear him. I knew that I was breaking, but I could try and hold on for as long as I could.

"You have to understand. Wasn't it better to get it from me instead of Dan? I know that neither was a good option, but it hurts worse when it comes from somebody you hate."

"No!" I shouted at him. It was the first time that I had actually yelled at him, and that I had really risen my voice here. I never had even raised my voice at Dan, and that was hard enough not to do. Right now all of the emotions in my body were bottled up too much. "You don't understand anything! I trusted you and you betrayed that trust! I would have been disgusted if he was the one to do it, but I think that it was worse coming from you! It hurts more when it comes from someone that you trusted!"

"You don't understa-" I cut him off before he could say anymore.

"I don't understand? What makes you say that! I thought you were my friend and look what you did to me! I don't want to hear your stupid excuses right now! There was no reason for it! You could have helped me but you chose to do _that_ to me! How- Why? Why did you do it? I thought you were my friend!"

I could feel the tears making their way down my cheeks. I couldn't hold anything in anymore. I just...couldn't. Everything was happening and I couldn't even think to stop it. I closed my eyes to try and get rid of them that way, but to no avail. I just pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face into them. If I couldn't stop the tears, I could at least hide them the best that I could.

It didn't really matter. I could still feel the sobs racking my body.

_Where are you, Hikaru? Please, just, don't put yourself through torture thinking about me. If you have to, please just forget about me._

The thoughts didn't make me feel better, only worse. I knew that my brother could never forget even if he tried, but was it wrong to say that I wanted him to? If he did, maybe he wouldn't be in the pain that I was sure he was in now. No matter how much I wanted him by my side, I couldn't. That tore my heart even more.

"Kaoru..." I heard the small, broken voice of the other male. It was all I heard over the sobs that kept me from hearing anything else, and I really didn't want to listen to him. Let alone need to listen to him. I heard him shuffling around every so often, but I never once bothered to look up.

I was still too busy crying for everything I had lost, and everything that I had given up just because of one simple walk. That walk had harmed me in more ways than one, and if I had known this was how it was going to turn out... I woul-I would have...

I would never have taken it.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kyoya~<strong>

I rubbed the bridge of my nose with a sigh. It was late in the evening – far later than any student should be up on a Wednesday. Especially me, but I had a good reason. Kaoru Hitachiin. I had promised Hikaru that I would find his brother, but that wasn't the only reason. I was worried about the younger twin. Even if I didn't act like it, I was worried.

Tamaki's little family had become mine as well, and now one of the members was missing. I intended to do anything within my power to find the younger boy. At first I was confident that we would find him, but it had been a little over a month and I was only getting more irritated, worried, and hurried by the results in the search.

_Come on. I need to hurry._ I thought as I searched through articles on the internet. It was one of the fastest methods to get information, and I needed some to be found. I was worrying just as much as the others, if not more. After everything that I have read and found out so far was terrible. We would be lucky to find Kaoru alive, let alone fine. I knew that none of us could worry more than Hikaru though. He was starting to make me worry as well. The was he was acting...

I was in the middle of looking up something that I thought had sounded helpful. It was an article of some kidnapping in America a year back. It claimed that the boy that was taken was named Dylan, and his family were in a panic. The main reason that was, it seemed, was because he only had an older brother and a twin brother. There was a picture of the family of the three, and they seemed to be smiling and having fun. I looked at the video at the top of the page.

I frowned as I watched it. The worry that was clouding the teens features was clearly worry. It couldn't be anything else. His messy bronze colored hair and pale skin. I listened to the words that he spoke, and I had to admit it got me thinking more. There was a response to the video, and I clicked that. It was the same boy, and this one was made 5 months ago.

"_Hey, everyone. It's me Dean again. I want to thank you all for your condolences on the last video that I did, and we were really hoping that we would find Dylan. Daren is worse off than I am, and our friends really aren't helping us that much. I haven't done this blog in a while for favor of looking for him, but I need you guys to listen. I have some bad news."_

I watched as he seemed to look over his shoulder before he started speaking again.

"_The police have given up looking for him. Isn't that terrible? He's a missing child and they stopped looking. It isn't right. He's my brother. He is _our _brother. Not just Daren's and my own, but he is like a brother to my friends as well, and you. If you have watched my blog before, you have heard them, seen them, listened to me go on endlessly about my brothers, and how they always smiled. Daren doesn't smile anymore. He hasn't smiled for months."_

That seemed almost like how Hikaru was acting right now, it was so surprisingly similar. I doubted that this had anything to do with what happened to Kaoru, but there was a slight chance that there might be. Just because this was two different countries didn't mean that the actions couldn't be related.

"_I want to tell every single one of you that I won't be doing another one of these until my little brother has been found. Even though the police have stopped looking, doesn't mean that I will. If anyone ha any information that can be the least bit helpful I would appreciate the knowledge. Marcus has found some things of kidnappings like this one, but the thing is that they aren't from this country. There's been one from Canada, that happened shortly after Dylan was taken, and," _He did some gesture with his hand. " _about a month and a half ago some kid from Australia was taken."_

Hmm... That was interesting indeed. If there have been ones exactly like this one in different parts of the globe it could be possible that watching this is helping somewhat – if he had more information in this blog that was. I needed to think on this a little more... There was a chance that he had more information he wouldn't even share it, and that would mean I would have to find some way to contact him, or I would have to find another way to get information like this. I turned my attention back to the screen when he continued on.

"_There are more children that have been taken as well. South Africa, Brazil, Sweden, as well as in certain places in Asia. They are normally between the ages of 15-19 when they are taken, and it's the same MO, or a particular way, every time. More often than not, the children are found. Whoever this bastard is kills them if he doesn't like them, and then he takes them back to the exact spot where they were taken."_

_Why would he be telling the people watching this that?_ I wondered, but then figured that it was something to help get his brother back, and to help others understand what was going on. I was glad that he was, by all means, because it gave me information that I needed.

"_Why am I telling you the things that I know about this? Some of you are probably asking yourselves this very question. The answer is simple. I am willing to bet that most of you are already ready to type in the comments "I'm so sorry, but it's been such a long time. It's time you gave up, and went back to your life." The thing is, I can't do that. I just gave you something that tells you why I believe he isn't dead. I am going to continue searching for my brother until we find him alive, or until we find his dead body." _

"_DON'T SAY THAT! HE'S NOT DEAD!" _I blinked at the screen as I watched a younger boy shouted at Dean. I assumed that was Daren, because the two looked like they could be nothing else but brothers, and then there was the reaction...

"_Daren!" _Dean shouted as his brother ran off. He turned back to the camera, and started speaking quickly. "_Sorry, I can't say more. As you see my brother is taking this harder as time passes. If any of you that watch this have any information, please contact me. My E-mail is in the description along __with my Skype. I would rather you contacted me on Skype if you could, but if you can't reach me, Marcus has a Skype too and his name is beside mine. I shall talk with you once we get Dylan back... One way or the other." _

I narrowed my eyes as the video stopped playing and I looked down into the description. He seemed to have more information than I did, and if I was right in my thinking, he had more. For once I was glad that Tamaki had had us all make a Skype account because he insisted that we all needed it to keep in touch better, and so that he could see us as he spoke. I quickly scanned through the words that made up the description and wrote the important things down.

_**'Dear watchers, you have all been good to give us your pity condolences. It means something to me, even if it doesn't to others. Now, if you could do one more thing for me, and contact me when, or if you ever get any information? Thank you. **_

_**~Dean**_

_**E-mail:  
><strong>_

_**Skype: Dean_SpeedDemon**_

_**Marcus's Skype: Marcus_QuickFingers**_

That was what the description said, but I only wrote down the e-mail and Skype's. They were what was important in order to get what I wanted, and that was information that they obviously had. It seemed that it was the same person or people doing this, but I wasn't sure. It could just be a copycat. Then again, trafficking humans was starting to get big again...

I swallowed the bile that rose in my throat at the thought. Human trafficking was a disgusting thing to do. Humans weren't animals. Hypothetically speaking. The things some people did were just vile, and would never be able to be forgiven. I minimized the windows that I had been using and logged into my Skype account. I had some people to talk to.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kaoru~ <strong>

"Wake up." I voice hissed in my ear. I had finally fallen asleep because all the crying had exhausted my weak body. I didn't want to wake up. I just tried to curl up into an even tighter ball and get back to sleep, but that didn't happen. That was when the voice hissed again, a little louder this time. "Kaoru, wake up!"

"What?" I asked when my eyes snapped open on their own accord to come face to face with Dylan. For some odd reason he was in my cell, and for some odd reason the door was...open? I didn't know what time it was, seeing as there was no clock, and all I knew was that it was dark and I wanted to go back to sleep. I needed to rest more.

"Get up." He grabbed onto my arm and went to pull me up, and I tried to resist, but I couldn't really. The farthest he got me was to a sitting position, and when I was there a glared at him. I still wasn't that happy with him, still very upset and angry at what he did.

"Why?" I challenged quietly. I knew enough to keep quiet. I didn't need Dan waking up.

"Because you have to. Now, get up and come on." He grabbed onto my arm again and yanked me to my feet, and I was still glaring at him. It still hurt me to walk too much, but I didn't complain when my feet made contact with the cement.

"Why do I have to?" I asked, not bothering to ask why the door was open and why he was in my cell. He would let me know anyway. He looked back at me evenly, and there was a certain determination in his eyes that seemed to make me not want to ask too many questions.

"If you ever want to see Hikaru again you will move." He stated and pulled me after him as he left the cell.

"Where are we going?" I hissed at him, wanting to break from his grip, but I didn't think that I could. I was too weak to do that.

"Not we." He stated. "You are getting out of here." He led me down the way that I'd never been before. I assumed that he had before because he seemed to know where to go, even in the dark. He stopped us right before we came to the dead end.

"There isn't a way out though. This is a dead end." I stated as I balled my hands up into fists at my side. He gave a small smile and pointed upwards a little, towards the corner. There was a small window there, and the glass had broken away. It looked so small that I doubted either of us would get through that.

"You are going out of that window."

"I doubt that I can fit.."

"You can. You were skinny enough to get through that to begin with, but now you are even skinnier. You just need a lift so you can get through there."

"Alright, but what about you?"

"I'll come up after." He gave a small smile. "First we need to get you out of here – I told you I would." I blinked at him a couple times before I remembered that he did tell me that he would help get me out of here, and I was happy for that. That he actually kept that, even if I wasn't particularly happy with him.

"Thank you." I told him and he gave a nod. "You promise that you will come right after?"

"I swear it on my life." He said before helping me up so that I could reach the window without much difficulty. Though, I couldn't see anyway of getting away without any scratches from the broken glass that I had to crawl through. Once I was to the other side I turned around so that I could look back at the older teen. I held out a hand to him.

"Come on." I said, and waited for him to take it. He didn't, just smiled and shook his head.

"Think of this as a promise kept, and an apology for what I did to you." Dylan said with a smile. I couldn't see why he would smile at all. There was nothing to smile about. _Nothing._

"You promised."

"Yes I did. I promised on my life." He said softly. "I intend on keeping that promise, but I am not going to get out of here."

"You can't just stay here." I was shocked that he would say that. What would make him think that I can get out of here if he couldn't?

"I can, and I will, but don't worry. I will be leaving soon enough. After all, I swore on my life." He let a soft smile as he looked back at me. "It's around midnight right now, just keep an eye on the moon and go wherever you can to get back to your home."

"Why don't you co-"

"Kaoru. Just get home NOW. Before Dan actually comes to check, and it's supposed to storm tonight."

"Bu-"

"Just _go._" He said and hurried silently down the hall again, leaving me outside the window in shock. I was outside, alone, and with no sense of direction. I stood up and tried to think. I just sprinted off in a random direction as thunder struck, and the rain started to poor.

* * *

><p><em>If people are good only because they fear punishment, and hope for reward, then we are a sorry lot indeed.<em>

_**-Albert Einstein-**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yey~ Kaoru got away~ But for how long? And what shall happen? The ending itself was the hardest in this chapter. That's why it wasn't up sooner. I had to keep rewriting the ending of it, and finally I got tired of that, and figured you were all tired of waiting, so I just settled with this the way it is.<strong>

**Alright, there is - that I have planned - 3 or 4 more chapters of this story, and hopefully they go along faster than this chapter did.  
><strong>


	8. Arai

**Chapter 8**

**Here is the next chapter. I am not feeling that well, but about this story I am slightly doing better. This chapter is shorter than the rest – I believe. It is only that way because what I want to do next, well, let's just say that if I had put it in at the bottom the bottom quote wouldn't have worked out like I had planned it. There should be 2 more chapters, possibly 3 if this keeps going the way I think it is.**

**-Thank you all for reading.**

* * *

><p><em>The prime motivation behind all behavior is the maintenance of one's self-content.<em>

_**-Unkown-**_

* * *

><p><strong>~Hikaru~<strong>

"You what?" I shouted at the raven haired male. If he had done as he claimed, why were we hanging around in his room? We needed to get out there and find my brother! I knew for a fact that Kaoru was alive at the present, but how much would that change once we found him. "If you found out what the bastard does, why aren't you doing a thing? We should be looking for Kaoru even more now!"

"Kaoru will be fine for the mean time. We are looking for him, and we know that he is a live. Nobody had found his bo-"

"And they won't! Because we will find him _alive_!" I broke in.

"Hikaru!" Tamaki said when he came to stand beside Kyoya. "Calm down. We are doing our best to find him, and we will get him soon. Will you let Kyoya continue?"

"Fine." I muttered through my teeth. I was thinking about other things, and I wanted to snap certain things, but I knew deep down that they were both right. I hated to admit it at a time like this, but they were both right.

"Good. As I was saying: I have information now, but it isn't enough. I only have some from a couple people, and I thought that it would be easier to fly them out here and tell us all in person rather than do it over a computer screen."

"When will they be getting here Kyo-chan?" Honey asked. He was sitting on the bed next to Mori, and even he was looking distraught. Everyone was, and they kept telling me that they understood! They didn't! They didn't understand what I was feeling, and they certainly didn't understand how Kaoru was feeling wherever he was.

"They should be here soon. I was talking with them last night, and it seems that I know one of them fairly well. Marcus Johnson is the son of one of the best U.S entertainment producers. He was one of the young men that I was talking with, and he said they would be here today. They left last night when they could, and that should be around now. They will be picked up and brought here as soon as they get to the airport."

"You keep saying "they" senpai. Who else is coming besides this Marcus kid?" Haruhi asked from her place right beside me.

"Dean and Daren Jones. They happen to be the ones with the most information, or at least Dean does. They have a younger brother that is missing as well, and it seems that he is Daren's younger twin brother. His name is Dylan, and I have reason to believe that the same man who took Kaoru has him as well. The three of them will be here as soon as possible, as I have said multiple times."

"Is one of your men going to pick them up?" The blonde idiot asked. I didn't want chatter of any kind. All I wanted was my brother. All I wanted was Kaoru. The past month has been hell for me, and I was sure that it was just as bad for my twin if not worse.

"I had Nekozawa pick them up. He knows what's going on, and he has told me before that he wants to help."

"Him? Help?" Tamaki gulped slightly.

"Tama-chan, he wants to help us find Kao-chan! He deserves to help as well!"

"I thought that he had Photophobia or whatever." I muttered.

"Hikaru, as you probably didn't notice, it is fairly dark out, and nobody said that he couldn't wait in his limo for them." Kyoya told him and I looked at him sharply.

"I still think that we need to be out looking for my brother instead of stand-!" I broke off when a voice interrupted my angry voice.

"Yelling like that won't help a thing. I've tried, it doesn't help." I jerked my head back so that I was staring at a slightly taller dirty blonde with grayish colored eyes. He gave me a small smile, and he nodded at the others who had turned to look at him. He had a black haired man with blue eyes and pale skin beside him. They looked around the same age, but I wasn't sure. It wasn't like I even cared at the moment. When I noticed the other blonde boy standing next to them I was somewhat surprised by how gaunt he looked. Almost as if he was haunted.

"Maybe I want to yell." I challenged slightly and he gave another small smile, almost as if he was used to that response. I couldn't see how, not like I wanted to. I looked at Nekozawa who was standing in the corner of the room. He was still wearing his stupid wig and cloak, but it wasn't like I cared. I didn't care about much anymore. All I cared about was finding my brother and getting him back.

"It's nice to speak with you both in person. I see that you got your little brother to tag along." Kyoya commented to the taller blonde.

"It's nice to speak with you in person too, and it wasn't too hard. All I had to do was mention Dylan, and he wanted to fly out here without a second thought."

"If he is here I am not going to just sit at home while he could die. I need to find him."

"This time we will, I promise." Dean said and gave his brother a small one-armed hug.

"Mori, Honey, Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, these are Dean, Dylan, and Marcus. I was speaking with Dean and Marcus last night. Dylan happens to be Daren's twin brother and he was taken almost a year ago." Kyoya explained.

"Hello." The teenager now known as Dean said. "It's nice to meet you all. I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances."

"Hey." Marcus nodded, but in my mind he looked more like he was thinking on something else rather than thinking about this stupid, pointless meeting. We could be doing more productive things! Daren didn't even bother to say a thing, and I didn't bother to try and care. I could figure out why. As I looked at the gaunt boy I thought on what Kyoya had said. _Twins, aye? I wonder if this Dylan looks as bad or as worse as he does. _

"Hello." My friends chorused, even Mori. I, along with Kyoya, were the only ones who stayed silent.

"Hikaru, why don't you be polite." Tamaki suggested and I just glared at him.

"Don't worry about it. We understand completely. Now, should we get to business?" Marcus said. "Politeness can be used on a different date, not today."

"You're right." The shadow king said with a nod. "Tell them what you told me – as well as what you didn't."

* * *

><p><strong>~Kaoru~<strong>

_ I don't think that I can continue on with this. _I thought tiredly. I had been running all night, and it was still raining. I hadn't dared to stop when I saw houses, for fear that Dan had already noticed that I was missing, but I was as worried about Dylan as I was about Dan finding me again. No matter how mad I had been at the skinny teen I couldn't help but worry if he would be okay or not._ If Dan found out that he helped me escape..._

I shook my head. I didn't really want to think about it. The only thing that I needed to focus on was getting back home – back to Hikaru. That was the most important thing to me, and that was exactly why I didn't stop anyone that I saw or stopped at a house that I noticed in the distance. If there was a chance that Dan would find me I really didn't want to chance it. That was what was bothering me, because I would have to find a town that I would need to go into. I didn't even know which town it would be. I didn't have any clue where I was! The rain wasn't helping my vision at all either.

I was just glad that the rain was actually starting to light up. I could feel tears on my face mixed with the drops of rain, but it might as well have been just the rain. I was tired and hungry, but I didn't dare to stop until I came to the edge of a smaller town. I made the decision to run through the town instead of going around it. It was just now starting to get light, but that didn't mean everyone was going to be up at the crack of dawn. Most people would still be in their homes at this time, still in their beds, and still innocent to what had been going on only few mere miles away from where they lived.

I continued to run, and didn't even bother to try and stop. I forced myself on. I had to keep going. I tried to look for any place that might have been able to tell me where I was, but the only thing that I could see was houses. I had originally thought that the town was small, but now, as I ran, I could see that it wasn't that small. It seemed small to me because of how spaced out the houses were. Or it was just because of how exhausted I was. I could feel the exhaustion clouding my mind, and the muscles in my legs start to cramp. I hadn't had a decent meal in days, rather I chose not to eat that much of what he had given us.

"Ah!" I gasped when I had ran into someone. I hadn't expected that many people out, nor had I thought to keep my eyes on the path ahead of me. I was too caught up in my own thoughts to focus on where I was going. I was too tired to focus on both things at once. I felt fear clutch me.

"Hey, sorry." The male voice started, and fear dug deeper in me before I realized that it wasn't Dan's voice. "I wasn't watchin- Wait. I know you. You're one of the twins that came here a while back. Are you Hikaru or Kaoru?" I managed to lift my head up from looking at my feet. I saw the brown hair and the brown eyes. They looked familiar... Like I had met him before. That was when it dawned on me.

"Arai." I breathed and gave the first small smile that I had had in weeks. The fear that had rushed into me left just as quickly, and that left me feeling drained of all of my energy. I knew that I would be alright now. Arai was fine – even if Hikaru did have a problem with him for a little bit. I knew that he would keep me safe for now. He would help me. He had to, and he would. I felt my legs give out, and I fell forward. Even if I had wanted to I didn't think that I could have kept going. I felt arms wrap around me to keep me from hitting the ground.

"Kaoru? Hikaru? Are you alright? What happened?" I was too exhausted for anything, but give another small smile. He hadn't really been good with telling us apart – nobody besides Haruhi was able to. I was surprised that he could even tell who I was. I was so sure that I looked so much different at the moment. I was able to mutter some final words before I let darkness take me.

"I'm Kaoru... Help me find Hika..."

* * *

><p><em>Fear is pain arising from the anticipating evil.<em>

_**-Aristotle-**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading this chapter. It means a lot to me that so many people have been reading it and are enjoying it to some extent. Hey, I also have a favor to ask of you peeps. My friend Kesley, <span>Don't Break My Paper Heart<span>, has started a Night World roleplaying site. I was wondering if any of you would be interested enough to check it out. If so, thank you. Just remove the spaces and go. **

**Http :/ /night world roleplay 1 . forumotion . com/**

**Thank you for taking the time to at least read my favor and possibly consider it. It means a lot. **


	9. Found

**Chapter 9**

**I admit that this is very late compared to what I have told some of you, but I was planning this as well as some of my other stories so that they will flow more smoothly.**

**I own nothing but my OC's.**

* * *

><p><em>The ache for home lives in all of us, the safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned.<em>

_**-Maya Angelou-**_

* * *

><p><strong>~Kyoya~<strong>

"So you are actually thinking that this man is the same guy that took your brother?" Mori asked. It was one of the few sentences that he was known for, but he had been talking more since Kaoru died. I was to believe that it was because of his worry for Kaoru. We were all acting stranger than normal. Tamki was even less of his annoying self. He was worried for his friend.

"That's right." The other raven said. "I've managed to actually find a pattern to this somewhat. It might not be the exact same person, but it is the same group of people every time."

I was sitting on my bed with Honey and Mori while Tamaki, Nekozawa, Dean and Marcus stood around me. Hikaru was sitting leaned against the floor with Dylan sitting beside him. Haruhi was keeping an eye on them, but mostly on the ginger. I had asked her to keep an eye on him whenever she could, because I didn't want to see him do anything rash and stupid.

'_Oh my teddy you're so bouncy_

_ Lovely little cutie won't you_

_ Cuddle me? _

_ Cuddle me?_

_ Cuddle m_-'

I glared at Tamaki as I opened my phone. _Of all the songs.. _I thought angrily. Someone had called me, and the only reason that I had chosen that as my ringtone for the people that I didn't know was because Tamaki wouldn't leave me alone about it. This was one of the worst times for that stupid song to start playing, and one of the worst times for someone to call me.

"Hello?" I said as I held the device up to my ear. I gave everyone in the room a glare that told them to be quiet, but the glare was mostly for Tamaki. I made sure that my voice was calm, and that my face showed nothing, even though I felt some surprise when I heard the feminine, but obviously male voice that replied.

_"Oh, Kyoya, I have a question!" _I gave a small sigh as I recognized the voice of Haruhi's father.

"What is it, Ranka? I don't think that this is the best time for questions." I said and I was aware of some of the looks that I was receiving from the other members of the Club. Especially Haruhi. I was sure that she was wondering why her father was calling me. I was wondering that as well, but not as much. I didn't want to deal with his chatter at the moment.

_"Oh, I'm sure that this is very important in your scales. I was wondering if you knew where Kaoru was, by any chance?"_

"No." I said, and that made me more puzzled and slightly more interested in what he was playing at. As well as how he knew anything. Would Haruhi tell him? Probably not. How would he find out then. "We have no clue where he is. Why are you asking?"

_"I told you that they probably didn't know he was here. I mean, they wouldn't let him out here by himself, and certainly not like that."_ I heard him say to someone else over the line before he actually answered me. _"Well, I was visiting with Misuzu at his pension, when Arai showed up this morning carrying Kaoru. He looks terrible. I had told Misuzu that he wouldn't be here looking like that or alone!"_

"You're sure it's him? How did you know that it was Kaoru?" I noticed that as soon as I had said his name everyone seemed to stare at me harder. Hikaru especially. He got up from where he was sitting and pushed his way over to me. It was almost as if he was staring at me so that I would spill everything. I would tell them in a minute. He could wait with the others.

_"I know what the twins look like!"_ Ranka said sharply. _"Even when he looks as terrible as he does right now, I know who he is. I also know it is Kaoru because he happened to tell Arai before passing out."_

"Is he still with you?"

_"Of course! How can he go anywhere when he is unconscious?"_

"I was just making sure. At the pension, correct?"

_"Of course. Misuzu made sure that he had a room and that he was settled down alright while I called you. Arai is still here, and I shall stay here too."_

"Thank you for calling, Ranka. We will be there as soon as we can." Those were my final words before I snapped my phone shut and stuffed it into my pocket. Almost immediately I was attacked by questions. Hikaru's was loudest, and it wasn't just because he was right next to me.

"Why were you talking about Kaoru? Did they find him?" I looked straight at him and then looked at the others, and I noticed that Daren had moved to stand beside his brother.

"Apparently so. He showed up in Karuizawa."

"Is he okay...?" Haruhi asked hesitantly as she came over to stand beside Hikaru.

"He is still breathing, if that's what you mean." I replied with a nod after standing up. "It seems that he is in bad shape though."

"Let's get going then!" Hikaru shouted and I glanced at him from the corner of my eye.

"That's where we are going. I just need to get one of my family's doctors. If he is in that bad of shape he needs to be checked over and started on medication as soon as possible. While I do that the rest of you head over to the roof on the parking garage. Take the larger of the two. The keys should already be in there. Mori, you can fly it. I'll tell the doctor to meet us out there and then I will catch up with you."

"You have a helicopter?" Haruhi asked when she was the only one other than Nekozawa and myself in the room.

"Yes. Two of them actually." I told her and she went after the others muttering. I nodded at the blonde that was looking at me. "I assume that you don't mind staying behind? I need someone to tell my father why there is a helicopter missing if he asks."

"If he asks I will explain why." He told me with a nod I nodded back, and went to go find a doctor that I could count on to be there quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>~Hikaru~<strong>

"There you guys are!" I looked up as I jumped off the helicopter. I saw Haruhi's father and I didn't bother to say a word, but ran right past him instead.

"Hey! Hika-chan, wait up!" I heard Honey call and I ground my teeth slightly when I stopped in front of the door to the pension. I didn't know what room he would be in, so I had to wait, but I was sick and tired of waiting! I wanted to see my brother now! It had been too long since I saw him... He might have been a mirror image of me, but he was his own person. It was long overdue in seeing his face.

"Alright." Ranka said as he ran up with the others in tow. "Misuzu had been with him, but he had to go take care of the other guests. Arai is with him right now, and I only came out when I heard you arrive. The room he is in is right this way. Hurry up." The redhead hadn't needed to say the last two words to me because I was practically right next to the older man. I wasn't going to go without seeing my brother again. It had been too long. I needed to see him.

"Kaoru." I breathed loudly when I burst into the room with the others in tow. There were two people in the room. I knew who the brunette was that was sitting on a chair beside the bed, and when he looked at me I saw those brown eyes that seemed to worry over something. _Arai._ I thought. _You saved my brother._ If that was true, and it probably was because Kyoya said that it was. I didn't bother to do a thing besides rush over to my brothers bedside, and I grabbed a hold of his hand like it was the only thing that I could do. At the moment it was pretty much the only thing that I could do. I kept looking at my twins face, and I barely recognized him. I knew that it was him, but his face just looked so gaunt.

I didn't even bother to look up when I heard Kyoya say some words, but I did hear him. He had asked for Arai to step out of the room with him for a second, and the rest of the hosts followed them. I assumed that they all knew that I just wanted to be alone with my brother, even if he wasn't awake.

It was later in the afternoon when I felt a tug at my hand. Kyoya's medics has arrived soon after we had, and had swarmed my brother. Me as well, it would seem. I had refused to move from Kaoru's side. I wouldn't leave my little brother. How could I? They had continued questioning Arai for a while, but I hadn't paid attention at all. All I had been focusing on was keeping an eye on my brother.

I did know that some of the club had went somewhere: Kyoya, Honey, Mori, and then Dean and Marcus went with them. Arai must have said something, but I didn't know. I didn't care. I cared for Kaoru; that was all at the moment. That was when I felt a tug on my arm again, but slightly harder this time. My slightly groggy mind woke up almost as soon as my eyes opened to see identical golden orbs looking back at me.

"Hikaru..." His weak voice seemed to trail off in a smile, and I couldn't believe he would be awake by the way he looked; let alone smile.

"Kaoru." I breathed. "Oh god, Kaoru." I bolted out of were I had been planted, and practically threw myself at him – clutching at him for dear life, and to me it was.

"Hikaru." He seemed to sob as he clung to me as much as I was clinging to him.

"He's awake." I looked over when the main doctor spoke. "Let's get him to the hospital now, and get a room ready for him there."

"What's going on?" I demanded when he got closer.

"Ootori-san ordered that as soon as he woke up we were to move him to one of our hospitals, and that he and the others would meet us there."

"Wha-!" Before I even knew what was happening things started moving fast. I refused to move from his side, so I got to ride with him, but I did see Haruhi, Tamaki, Daren, and Ranka get moved into another vehicle, and I watched it follow us through the window of the ambulance before turning back to cast a worried glance at my twin.

I never once let go of his hand.

* * *

><p><em>Be faithful in small things because it is in them that your strength lies.<em>

_**-Mother Teresa-**_

* * *

><p><strong>I have been lazy, and I am sorry, but I SWEAR this time that I will not rest until it is done. Hopefully I will get the next chapter up tomorrow. This one was shorter, but it had to be to accommodate what I have planned for the next chapter.<strong>

**I used the song that I did for Kyoya's ringtone because of an idea that I got from talking with a friend. 3 You should know who you are. **


	10. Difference?

**Chapter 10**

**This was not up yesterday because I, truthfully, got too lazy. Gary also wouldn't leave me alone over a couple stories on my shared account on DeviantArt and for that I am sorry. Hopefully this makes up for it somewhat.**

**I don't own anything besides my OC's. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Deep experience is never peaceful."<em>

_**-Henry James-**_

* * *

><p><strong>~Kaoru~<strong>

"Kaoru, what happened?" I looked deep into my brothers worried face as he asked the question. I knew that it had been bugging him, but he hadn't asked it sooner do to various reasons. I had been rushed to one of the Ootori hospitals as soon as I woke up, and Hikaru hadn't left my side once. He would have stayed with me the whole time too, and I let him – wanted him – to stay as they did some blood tests; when it came to the physical I asked him to leave. I didn't want him to see how I really looked on the skin now. I wanted him to know, but at the same time I didn't for fear of what he would think. I knew he wouldn't cast me aside, but how differently would he think of me?

"I don't... I'm not..." I stammered, not looking at him.

"You can tell me, you know that." He said, and gripped onto my hand again. "I just want to know what this man did."

"I don't..." My voice was quiet when I spoke, and hoarse, but that was no surprise. After what I had been through you couldn't expect anything less.

"Please tell me. I can understand if you don't want to talk about it, but I need to know." I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Before I could even think to force the words to come out other voices were raised from out in the hall.

"Hurry up!"

"Get him into the room! We need to start the treatment or else we might lose him!" I looked out into the hall, and so did Hikaru.

"Dylan." I gasped quietly when the bed was rushed passed the door. If the door hadn't been opened I wouldn't be able to see who it was. It was easy to tell who it was when I saw the pale, gaunt skin and greasy hair.

"Wha-? That's Dylan?" Hikaru asked as he turned back to me. He had gotten a slightly better look at the older boy because of where he was sitting. "He looked almost dead!"

"That's Dylan..." I repeated. My heart clenched a little as I thought of him dying. I had felt immense relief when I had found Arai, woken up, and was brought here. I had felt like I couldn't have been touched again. Not by anything. Now the fear was back at me as I thought about Dylan. How could I have just felt happy about being safe why he was still with Dan?

"I hope he's okay. For himself as well as his brothers."

"He has to be okay." I stated. "He has to be." I had gotten closed to the other, and he couldn't just die when I was still alive. He couldn't.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." We both looked back again to see Kyoya standing there.

"Why not?" I know that Hikaru said that he looked dead, but that didn't mean he actually would die. Same with being treated badly. I had been treated badly, and I was still alive. That had to say something, right?

"Kaoru, you've been with him for weeks; you should have noticed how bad of shape he was in."

"Kaoru is in bad shape too!" Hikaru said indignantly. He didn't have a reason for sounding like that. Unless he thought what the raven said was unfair for some reason...?

"I am aware of this, Hikaru." Kyoya said with a sharp look at my twin. "He is in bad shape, but Dylan is in worse shape. Kaoru is in the shape he is after a month while Dylan has been in his place for a year. He is worse than Kaoru is by far."

"But, will he be okay?" I asked.

"I don't know." He gave a small sigh. "It will be a miracle if he is. He has all that you have, but even worse, and he even has more problems. If Arai hadn't pointed us in the direction that you came from we probably never would have found him in time."

"In time...?" Hikaru questioned, though he still didn't sound happy. I felt bile rise in my throat as I gulped at what the words seemed to mean.

"When we got there – Honey, Mori, Dean, Marcus, and myself – the man that had held you captive was harming him. If we hadn't gotten there sooner he probably would have been dead."

"What happened to the bastard that did this?" Hikaru burst out at the same time that I spoke.

"What kind of harming?" I questioned.

"Dan, as his name happens to be, was skinning him. When we arrived, Dylan was tied to the ceiling by bound wrists, and was having his skin shaved off his back. He lost a lot of blood, not to mention skin." The raven explained.

"But what happened to this bastard?" Hikaru practically growled the question out this time, and it left Kyoya no choice, but to answer.

"Honey, Mori, and Dean took care of him while Marcus and I got him down. I called my police force soon after and he is now in custody, but it wouldn't surprise me if he was in the hospital as well with all the injury's that he seemed to have."

"He won't get out, will he?" I asked quietly. I was feeling scared again, even with my brother and Kyoya in the room. I never liked feeling vulnerable.

"No." The tone in his voice suggested that if the man ever did get out he would make sure that he went back in. "He won't get out. Hopefully he rots."

"Kyoya, will you tell me what the tests say? I know that you know them." Hikaru was too overprotective, but it did make me smile sometimes.

"I suppose it won't hurt anything." He stated. "Kaoru is malnourished, and that is mainly the key to him being in here. Apart from the cold that has started to take hold in his system, and his bones would have became more fragile had he stayed there longer. Then during the physical... Do you want to save that for last, and tell him yourself, Kaoru?" He questioned when he looked at me, and his eyes weren't hard like normal. They seemed to be gentle, and soft if I could say so.

"What? What do you mean by that? Tell me. Now." My brother demanded.

"I don't really think I..." I trailed off.

"He needs to know." He said, and I gave a nod. I knew that he was right, but I didn't want him to think any differently of me. That's what I was afraid of, and I thought that if I just forgot about it maybe it would seem like a dream. A bad dream.

"Tell me, Kaoru. What is it?" I hesitated again. I didn't think I could actually tell him. I wanted to, but I didn't think that I could. Just thinking about it made me skin crawl. I gave Kyoya a pleading glance, receiving a nod in return.

"Hikaru, during the physical exam the doctors found signs of tears in the anal tissue."

"You mean...?" The question was carried into thin air, and he just looked from Kyoya to me, and to him again before his eyes finally landed on me. "You were raped." It was more of a statement, and I just gave a lame nod. My mouth had suddenly seemed to go dry.

"The doctors looked into it more, and they found that it only seemed to happen once."

"Once is bad enough!" Hikaru sounded shocked, and I couldn't find myself to blame him. "Is this why you didn't want me with you during the exam?"

"Yes." I managed to get out in a meek voice.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I'm going to murder this son of a bitch!"

"I didn't think that I could tell you." I answered honestly. Then his last words caught up with me, and if I could I was sure that I would pale even more. Even with the way Dan treated me I didn't think I could wish him dead; not to mention he wasn't the one who raped me. "But you are wrong to say that." I started quietly, voice going meek once again. "It wasn't Dan who..."

"Then who was it? So I can find them, and kill them."

"Don't kill him... He said that he didn't see any choice."

"Who was it, Kaoru? I will make sure that Hikaru won't kill him."

"It was Dylan." I answered, and watched the blanket that covered my legs. I didn't want to see their reactions.

"Why would he...?" Hikaru started in a harsh voice. "You said that he was your friend."

"He is my friend." I said. I didn't care anymore if he was the one who raped me. I didn't care because he was still my friend. If he lived he would be.

"Friends don't rape their friends." Hikaru stated, and when I actually did look at him I saw the hard look in his eyes that I knew so well. I didn't want him to hurt Dylan at all, or anyone just because of me. That was when Kyoya spoke up.

"Hikaru, think about this." He started. "Dylan was held captive for a year, and was used to doing what Dan told him to do. He would do it without question. If he were to order Dylan to do something he didn't want to do, he would still do it. Maybe he ordered him to do it?"

"One of Dan's friends had come over, and paid for a show." I nodded. "After he said that he had no choice, because if he didn't Dan would kill him, and he would never see his brothers again. He said he needed to stay alive long enough to see them one more time."

"See, Hikaru? Try and put yourself in his place." Kyoya said. "Would you have done the same thing?"

"Never." He said, but he hesitated a little before saying it. Things change sometimes, and I wasn't the only one that thought so.

"Things always could change. Remember that." He said before another doctor stuck his head in through the door.

"Ootori-san, your father wants to talk with you, and you said that you wanted to watch the surgery." He said.

"That's right." Kyoya nodded. "I'll have a quick word with my father, and then I will meet you. Start when you must."

"Yes, sir." He took off without another word, and Kyoya turned back to us. To my shock he was giving a small smile, and this one was sincere.

"It's good to have you back, Kaoru. We've all been worried sick about you."

"I've been worried about you all too." I said with a smile before he walked out the door.

"You should have been worried about yourself, not us." The other ginger commented as he looked back at me.

"I'd rather worry about you than worry about myself."

"You're too selfless."

"I've been told." I hummed giving him a small smile. I was still worried for my friend, but I could deal with it as long as I had my friends and family with me. As long as I had Hikaru I was sure that I would make it through anything.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kyoya~<strong>

"Dan Wolfe." I watched as the woman seemed to stalk around the dark haired male. She was one of the most lethal people in my police force, and she would get something out of him. The day before we had gotten Kaoru and Dylan to the hospital; the latter having had to have surgery. He had survived it, but he was very week. I promised myself to find the reason why he would do this. I was watching from a different room connected to the holding cell by a window. "Are you ready to confess?"

"Why would I confess to such a beautiful women such as you? You are made for other things, and hearing confessions isn't one of them." He replied. His pale skin was covered with bruises, and his arms were still wrapped in bandages. In my mind Honey and Mori hadn't gone hard enough, and neither had Dean. I wouldn't have gotten them to stop, but he needed to be tried justly.

"Because if you don't you will find yourself in a position that you won't like." Her long hair seemed to gleam as she leaned over the table in a threatening manner. The male was still smirking in a cocky manner that I didn't like one bit.

"How do you know I wouldn't, babe?"

"Because, you will become an eunuch at my hand. Then you will tell us everything you know." The look on his face changed, but to one of slight confusion.

"What?"

"It means that you will be castrated at her hand." I said as I stepped into the room, and he just looked at me.

"Brat, go away. The adults are talking."

"I don't think so. I think I will stay in here until I get what I want, and then you will be moved someplace else."

"You got me stuck in here. Tell this bitch to knock off trying to be tough. I don't even know what you guys want." His voice was gruff as he spoke, and I just glared at him. I could see that Raven, the officer, was bunching up her fists.

"I want to know what you were doing with them, and who your friend was. Kaoru and Dylan both say that you had a friend that stopped by, and it seems that Dylan was familiar with him."

"If I tell you I will get moved now, and dropped of all charges."

"Whatever you say." Not a chance.

"His name is Josh Anderson. He has a brother named Shawn Anderson that does the exact same thing, but he is worse when it comes to these things." He spouted off quickly. I mentally smirked at the information. He was a traitor to his little friends, and a terrible person.

"Thank you for that information. Now, why do you do this to these kids?"

"It's part of the trade. We do it to make money, and it brings smiles to our faces."

"You disgust me." I said, and pushed my glasses up with my finger. "Raven, take him away. He has a flight to catch."

"Oh thank you! Do you know what they would do to me in pr- Hey! Unhand me! We had a deal!"

"No we didn't." I blinked at him. "You just assumed. I never said that we had any kind of deal. The years that you get here will be added to the ones the American government gives you, and you will serve them all once you get to the country. You will not be making it out of prison alive." Those were my final words before I left the room. I heard the other male yelling curses the whole while. Raven could take care of him if he got too out of hand.

* * *

><p>"<em>Truth made you a traitor as it often does in a time of scoundrels."<em>

_**-Lillian Heliman-**_

* * *

><p><strong>An eunuch is a man who has been castrated, esp. (in the past) one employed to guard the women's living areas at an oriental court.<strong>

**A little fun fact for you all. **

**I am going to stop making deadlines because I always break them. I won't give you an exact day, because I am somewhat busy this week, but I will have it out sometime within the week. My week is Sunday-Saturday, so by Saturday I should have it up. Maybe before then, but the next chapter is the last chapter.**


	11. Five

**Chapter 11**

**Here it is. The final chapter of this fic. I hope that you all enjoy it, as you have been through the store, and I hope that this ending fits your standards. **

**I thank you all for being kind and reviewing this when you didn't have to. It makes me smile to know this.**

**As always, I don't own anything besides my Original Characters.**

* * *

><p><em>The aim of the wise is not to secure pleasure, but to avoid pain.<em>

_**-Aristotle-**_

* * *

><p><strong>~Kaoru~<strong>

Five months. That was all it's been, but it didn't feel that long. All that had happened seemed like a dream, but a bad one. A very bad dream. I knew that it wasn't one though. It seemed too real to be a dream, but it seemed to fake to be real. If it was a dream I could probably forget about it if it was a dream, but this I couldn't forget about. Just another reason why I knew it wasn't a dream. The marks on my body seemed to be another reminder.

"Kaoru, you doing okay?" I looked up when my brother walked over to me. The Host Club had just ended for the day, and I had taken to sitting by the window after. Just to look out at the yard. I had been doing better, but I was still getting questions over me disappearing. Apparently the others had said I was sick; I was playing that card. Sick, that's all it was. "You looked like you were spacing off again."

"I was just thinking." I replied with a small, somewhat reassuring smile. I knew that I couldn't completely make him stop worrying about me, but I could try my best.

"It wasn't about Dan again, was it?" He knew me well, but he didn't understand why my mind kept straying to the man that had kidnapped me. I didn't even understand it myself, but it wasn't my place to question it. It just seemed to happen.

"Yes and no." I answered with a shrug.

"You should stop thinking about it."

"If I do that it won't change what happened. I don't think I can anyway." Truth be told I didn't want to forget it. It changed me sure, but it wasn't necessarily for the worse. I will admit that there is some mental trauma, but I had meant Dylan. He had become a close friend, and had went home around a week after, but we had promised to keep in touch. We video chatted often, and Hikaru and Daren joined from time to time. Normally they did, because neither of them wanted to leave us alone, but apparently Daren was clinging onto his brother more than Hikaru was to me.

"I know it won't, but I still don't want you thinking about it." His brow was creased with worry, and I felt an even larger spark of affection for him. He said I cared and worried too much, but I think it was the other way around too.

"You can't help what I think about, Hikaru."

"I know." He wasn't one to give up easily, but his sigh said that he would let it drop for now. I had no doubt that it would come up again when he caught me thinking about what had happened again.

"Why are you both over here?" We both looked over at the raven as he came over. He hadn't been that strict with me about helping, and that wasn't to say he was still strict. "Shouldn't you both be helping clean up?"

"Kaoru was thinking about Dan again." Hikaru stated as if that would summon it all up. It seemed to be enough for Kyoya though, for he looked at me in curiosity. It was hard for him to show it, or get him to show it rather, but it was still possible.

"What were you thinking about him for? What would you like to know that you don't already know?" He asked, and before Hikaru could say what I knew he was going to say I spoke up.

"Lots of things." I explained. "Why would he do something like that? How could he think of a ploy about his daughter with cancer like that? He seemed sincere about that much at least."

"What does it matter, Kaoru?" My brother asked. "He shouldn't have to have a reason, but what he did was unacceptable. He probably seemed sincere because that's what you wanted to see."

"I wouldn't go that far just yet, Hikaru." Kyoya pulled out his little black book, flipping to a specific page. "I agree that what he did was unacceptable, but I have been doing some research on him."

"You have?" I asked curiously.

"You have?" Hikaru's tone was more annoyed than anything, but I could understand why.

"It seems that he was sincere about having a daughter with leukemia. She would be 8-years-old this year if she had lived long enough to see it."

"What happened to her?"

"Dan Wolfe was raising his own child – a daughter by the name of Crystal – at age 20, but he wasn't bringing in enough money to take care of her. She was soon placed into a foster family, and after six years she was diagnosed with cancer. On their way to the first day of treatment there was a terrible accident. No survivors."

"So he was sincere..." I murmured.

"What does it matter if he was or wasn't? He wronged you, and others as well!" His voice started to rise, but when the others looked over Hikaru's voice promptly fell back into its normal tone. "Being sincere has nothing to do with anything. He doesn't deserve anybody's time."

"He is getting his own." Kyoya said. "He won't be going on the death penalty for a while though. Apparently there is a waiting list."

"The sooner the better. I hope that he gets what he has coming soon."

"I'm sure that he will."

"How many crimes did he commit?" I asked, looking at the older male.

"Like this? Lots. We aren't sure for certain, but we know of at least eight children that he has taken in the past five years."

"Th-That's terrible!" Hikaru gasped, and my thoughts seemed to revolve around those words for a while as I looked at the ground. It seemed like time had stood still before I finally looked ip again.

"Did he confess to the...?"

"He had no choice other than to confess about you and Dylan, but the rest he wouldn't say anything about. I am sure that nothing has changed about that since then."

"How do we know that he did that to all those kids if he wouldn't confess? He kills them after, so they sure as hell didn't tell you."

"No. He didn't tell us, but Josh Anderson did. He seemed to be easier to break."

"He went to America as well, I am guessing."

"He is an American citizen. That's were he should be tried, and put to death. He's known Dan for a long time; ever since this business has started."

"I wish we could put at least one to death ourselves..." Hikaru muttered, and my eyes flew to look at him.

"I don't."

"Why?" He demanded. "After what they did to you..."

"That doesn't mean I want them to die. Besides it was only Dan."

"Josh paid Dan to watch Dylan force sex upon you, isn't that right? He is still at fault." The Second year had put his notebook away, and was now watching the both of us.

"Yes, but it was still Dan. He was the one who took me, who forced me to do things I didn't want, and who would beat more; at least tried, because Dylan kept taking the hits." Which I still felt bad about.

"I still want them both dead. The sooner the better – as I said." Hikaru was scowling again.

"They will be dead when they die, and not before." I said.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Dan and Josh went to America with the others to get their penalty as well as ours and serve it in their home land. We didn't get the other one with them. He had made a run for it, and managed to get away from us before we could catch him."

"The other?" We both questioned.

"It seems that Josh had a brother. Shawn Anderson managed to get away, but we are still looking for him."

"Why?" I asked. "It's just his brother, what is he going to do?"

"Brothers can have strong grudges against ones that hurt their younger siblings." Kyoya stated. "He might be like his brother, and tell us what he knows, but only time will tell. If we find him he will be questioned by my police force before being sent to America as well."

* * *

><p><em>Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars.<em>

_**-Khalil Gibran-**_

* * *

><p><strong>I admit that this is somewhat of an open ending. Feel free to think what you would like about what will happen, or what has happened. I bet you are wondering why Kyoya didn't tell the twins that Shawn was also a part of the same smuggling ring? Well, that can be left to your imagination.<strong>

**Thank you all for reading this fic, and I am glad that you enjoyed it so much.**

**I decided to do this fic mainly because my depression had come back again, and it was unbearable. My depression got me thinking on how things like this happen every day, and not many are lucky. Human trafficking is something serious, and not many people get out of it, and those who do are scared deeply. I had been meaning to have this have a happy ending from the beginning, but not everything ends like this. Those were the reasons why I did this. I also thought that the quotes made it somewhat stand out more.**

**Before anyone asks the question that I think might be asked because of the open ending I will answer it. This is an open ending, and there might be a sequel in the future. If there is it won't be anytime soon. It all depends on my mind, and how things on my written works go. **

**Thank you all for reading and enjoying this. Xxx I am also glad to hear that some of you really got attached to Dylan. Thank you. I enjoyed going through this story with you.**


	12. SURPRISE

**Hey, guys! Just your friendly neighborhood Me here to give one hell of an important announcement! **

**I care deeply about you all, and that is why I am adding this onto here instead of making it a surprise. I have been absent from posting anything for a while - I need to fix that. I need to work on everything else that I already have posted on here, but, for now, I shall go ahead and give you this news. **

**There WILL be a sequel to Selfless. I have not started on it yet, but I will get to it. I actually didn't truly decide on this until yesterday(?), I think it was, when I was reading over it and all the lovely reviews that it got. **

**It will be coming out sometime in May. I'm not even sure on which day it will come out on yet. I still have time to decide things! I even gave myself some time to tweak the idea if need be. **

**Selfless was (and still is) my most popular story. It has 21,149 words - not counting the Author's Notes and the Quotes - 11 chapters - not counting this one - 64 reviews, 50 favorites, 49 alerts. There is currently 11,470 views total. This is the story that is constantly on the top of my screen anyway I have it. **

**Normally I care if you like my stories, and I do care this time too. I feel touched that so many of you enjoyed it, but with this series of stories, I can't help but NOT finish it. Even if you don't like it. I am sure that you will like it though.**

**If you liked Selfless, I am sure that you will like Self-Sacrificing. Yes, that is the name of the sequel and there is going to be a change of scenery in it. All of our favorite characters shall be in it (except Arai.. He probably won't be ABLE to be in it from the way I have it set in my head) and even your favorite guy from me, Dylan. Yeah, you guys that have a soft spot for him? Get ready to feel that spot start to ache for him again.**

**Hell, you're even going to have a new favorite guy to hate! **

**I just thought I would let all of you know this news personally instead of waiting until after I already posted it. **

**Consider this your Christmas present. :3 **


End file.
